


Hibernation

by TheFoxBoys



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Foreplay, Furry, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxBoys/pseuds/TheFoxBoys
Summary: For the next five months straight to come, the last thing they will do is hibernate…





	1. November

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual taste of writing stories with no particular romance, however, I do enjoy some passionate, brotherly embrace every now and then. Expect more to come with monthly updates in the not so distant future. Do enjoy this first chapter dear readers! The Love Fox signing out...

**November**

 

The time was near Thanksgiving Day. Ice Bear is seen in the kitchen of the bear’s home, preparing a “special meal Thanksgiving meal”. That meal, however, is Grizz himself. He was laying on the kitchen table frontwards while lifting his arse up into the air as Ice begins by tying him down with a rope between his legs and arms, making sure they were tight as possible. Afterwards, Ice proceeds to place food items such as carrots, onions, and potatoes around him, he then moves onto the kitchen counter and prepares an apple. Out in the corner, Panda enters the scene while texting on his phone, not paying attention to the others nor his surroundings. He proceeds to grab a chair near the table where Grizz was laying on, towards his side, and sits down. Only to look up and noticed a large, brown-furred bear covering most of his view, along with the food items surrounding him.

 

“Uugghh Grizz, do we really HAVE to do this? You know I’m vegetarian…” Panda whined as he was putting his phone away.

 

“Panda, you know how this goes,” Grizz responds “Every year for the next five months, we celebrate ‘Hibernation’ where each month we do an event for FUN! Now, why don’t you get into the spirit Pan-Man?”

 

“Hmm alright…” And with that, Ice returns back to the two of them. In his paws, was an apple and some thick string attached to it.

 

“Open up,” Ice asked the brown bear.

 

“Uhh alright, little br-” Grizz was interrupted by Ice shoving the apple into his mouth and latched the string behind the back of his head. He returns to the kitchen counter and grabs a measuring cup and turns around, only to face Panda head on.

 

“Ice Bear needs some help with making the gravy.” lifting the cup up into the air with his right paw.

 

Panda noticed this, only to look down near Ice’s waist from which he was fully erected. He blushes slightly, and his heart was starting to beat a little faster and tried to look away, but that didn’t hide the fact that he was already growing a slight boner. He couldn’t resist starring.

 

“U-Um…” Panda struggled to form words. “I mean… Um… I uh… I could…”

 

And with that, Ice moves near the table to grab a chair from the other side and placed it next to Panda while keeping the measuring cup in his paw. By the time he sat down, Panda was fully erected as he couldn’t resist looking at Ice’s throbbing cock since it was around six inches in length, while his own was around five. Ice proceeded to move his left paw onto Panda’s own and squeezed it rather tightly and slowly begins stroking it, which made him blush intensely and gave out a soft moan as pre-cum had already formed. His stroking had paused as the polar bear lifted his paw up to grab onto Panda's chin, adjusting his face towards his own as they began to kiss.

 

He placed his paw back on Panda’s cock and stroked it a bit faster, resulting Panda to move his right paw to latch onto Ice's cock, stroking his brother as well. The two started to moan, and their pace stroking gradually increased, as minutes passed.

 

“I think I’m… Getting close…”

 

“So is… Ice… Bear…”

 

The two moved their faces away from each other, as Ice put the cup between them. They both adjusted the aiming of their cocks at the opening of the cup so that their load could land inside.

 

“Ah…! Ah…! I-I’m cumming!” Panda huffed.

 

With a loud moan, Panda ejaculated into the cup, quickly followed by Ice, successfully filling it by about ½. The two started to pant, as Ice laid his head down on his brother’s shoulder.

 

“Ice Bear… Gives his thanks… ”

 

“Y-Yeah… No biggie I guess…”

 

With their short breather coming to an end, the two got off their seats and traveled to Grizz’s large behind. Ice began by pouring down the special gravy sauce onto Grizz’s hole. What soon followed after, was a great big feast…

 

“Dig in.”

 

With cheeks wide open, the two snuck their faces in. Licking, kissing and slurping to their delight. Faint moans can be heard from the brown bear in the background, resulting him to grow hard in the process, dripping with pre. Ice went beneath down his sack and began to perform oral sex by sucking his rather large cock and played with his balls using his paws, while Panda continued to kiss and lick his hole. The slippery and slick tongues were starting to make Grizz orgasm. It made him felt so damn good, he didn’t want this feeling to ever go away.

 

The progression of Ice’s blows was growing rapidly each passing second, but he couldn’t hold it anymore. Grizz was ready to cum, and with the best of his ability, he tried to hold it back for just a little longer, muffling with the apple in his mouth to warn him that he was going to let loose any second now, but Ice couldn’t make out his words. With one last effort, he held on for a few more seconds, but let it all loose afterward.

Loud orgasms arose, as he began cumming into his mouth, which made Ice gag a little before letting go, from which the rest of his seed spilled onto his face. The cum that was all over his ass was gone, as Panda was finishing up the last few ounces by sliding his fingers across the remaining seed and slurping them up.

 

“You getting full little bro?” Panda asked his younger sibling. The polar bear shook his head in response while wiping off the vast amount of seed spilled onto him as an indicator that he was getting full.

 

But just before the feast was over, there was one last treat to eat: dessert. This year being “whipped pumpkin pie”.

 

“Come on, let’s savor some of that pie like we promised.” Tugging his arm, the panda brought the polar bear over towards Grizz’s head and the two began to tease him by rubbing and slapping both of their cocks together onto his forehead.

 

“...This feels really good…”, moaned Panda.

 

Moving their cocks away, the two proceeded to masturbate momentary while keeping their aim at Grizz. Seed began pouring over the brown bear's face and muzzle with loud moans from the two as they began a close up of his face. Licking, kissing and slurping from before, essentially making out with him. Ice even had the nerve to nibble on Grizz’s left ear, which made Grizz freak out just a little. This made Panda realize that his older brother was missing out on some of that delicious pie too, so he figured to offer him.

 

“Hey, Grizz…”

 

The brown bear mumbled in confusion and looked at him straight in the eye. Panda got up on his knees and lifted the apple and rope from his mouth.

 

“Here… Have some Grizz. Open up.” Panda grabbed onto his cock and moved it towards his jaw. He immediately obliged and began sucking Panda’s member, moving his head back and forth and letting his tongue roll, which made the panda bear give subtle moans.

 

“Oooohhh, God… You really know how to work that tongue of yours Grizz...”

 

Grizz felt contented by the comment. He began to remove the member out of his mouth and moved his tied arms out from underneath him and placed both paws onto Panda’s cock and began stroking it while scooting his head forward and began licking the tip as if it were a lollipop. The stroking was at a reasonable pace while the licks were slow and heavy.

 

“G-Going to… Cum again…”

 

With every ounce left, Panda ejaculated into Grizz’s mouth, bursting with one last orgasm as Grizz swallowed up his last remaining seed with delight. At last, the bears can rest at ease.

 

“That was… The best Thanksgiving dinner ever…” Panda said.

 

“You were delicious Pan Man.”, Said Grizz while wiping his mouth with his tied arms. “And you little bro, you know how to give such an AMAZING blowjob!”

 

“Ice Bear has had years of experience…” The polar bear shrugged. “Ice Bear suggests we should clean up.”

 

“Oh right…” Grizz responded as he looked at the surroundings around him and noticed that semen was still all over the table and some onto himself. “But uh… Care to untie me first?”

 

With that being said, the two bears untied Grizz and all three of them decided to share a shower together and called it a good night… Already with plans, when the next month rolls out.


	2. December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I apologize for such a long delay. I know that this chapter is a little late, but life has kept me busy. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I promise that this month's chapter will come this month. Enjoy! :P

It was Christmas night, as all three bears were tucked away in their beds. Panda, however, was mumbling in his rest as he kept on turning around. He couldn’t sleep. He opened his eyes and grabbed his charging phone from the counter near him to check the time: it was past midnight. Putting his phone back down, he starred up towards the ceiling thinking to himself of having a midnight snack. Getting up from his bed, he opened the door as he stepped out to head towards the kitchen only to notice the bright Christmas tree sitting in the living room near the TV. Staring at the bright lights and colorful ornaments, he noticed a short table next to it but couldn’t make out the details of what was sitting on top.

 

Walking towards it, he noticed that it was a plate full of cookies and milk, and along with it came a note card that read “For Santa -From Grizz". He picked up the card to examine it and chuckled as the handwriting looked sloppy and something how a five-year-old would write. Putting the card back down, he stared at the cookies and thought to himself that maybe he could have just one while checking his surroundings to make sure nobody was there to see him. Being completely secure, he moved one of his paws slowly onto a cookie and nibbled it down. It was absolutely delicious and thought to himself to just screw it and eat all of the cookies, and so he grabbed onto another cookie and munched it down one by one till they were all gone, chugging down the glass of milk to finish off. As he was wiping the crumbs off of his chin, he heard a sudden door opening from the main entrance.

 

“Who’s there?!”, He yelped.

 

Entering through the door, it was both Grizz and Ice. Grizz was on all fours and wearing decorative reindeer accessories with Ice sitting on top him wearing a Santa hat and beard while carrying a large bag of toys on their back. The two approached upon the panda bear, giving him a stare down as Ice was examining the empty plate and glass.

“Eating Ice-- Santa’s cookies at this hour were you?”, Questioned the polar bear with a stern look on his face.

 

“What? No! It isn’t what you think!”, Panda struggling to form his own words.

 

“I was just… Um…”

 

“Santa has been watching you, you know.”, As Ice was hopping off the brown bear, setting his sack of toys down.

 

“Ice-... Santa thinks that you’ve been very naughty this year. Lessons must be taught.”, Looking at Grizz with a smirk on his face, both nodding in agreement. Grizz got up from his fours and the two walk towards the vulnerable panda bear, pushing him towards the wall and began by giving the bear some wet kisses onto his neck as they wrap their arms all around his body. The two let their hands touch Panda’s body all over, from his upper body to his lower, having a feel of his squishiness.

 

“Time for your… Uh… What was the line again?”, Asked Grizz in a whispering tone.   


“Lesson…”, Grumbled Panda.

 

“Oh! Right! Yeah… Time for your first lesson you naughty boy.”  

 

With the two pulling away from the panda bear, Ice had his hand placed onto Panda’s shoulder and had him bent down to his knees so that he could be right up against Ice’s hardened cock.

 

“Start sucking.”, Ice said aggressively.

 

Blushing intensely, Panda began by having a firm grip of Ice’s member, giving wet kisses onto the tip eventually letting the cock slip into his mouth, pulling in and out letting his tongue swirl around the shaft before Ice had to pull out Panda and carried him all the way to the couch and placing the chubby panda onto it, facing upwards towards Ice.

 

“Naughty boys deserve some proper spanking.”, Said Ice, letting his cock rub around Panda’s rim for a short while with soft moans coming from the panda bear up until he slips his warm, throbbing cock inside of Panda and humping him, letting his insides swirl and mix between his hardened member.

 

“Oh! Oh! Me join! Me join!”, Grizz said excitedly, rushing towards the couch and having to stand next to Panda and had Grizz’s own hardened cock slap onto Panda’s cheeks.

 

“Open up!”, demanded the large brown bear. Panda obliged, and let his tongue roll around Grizz’s large and thick cock while also stroking himself. The polar bear pulled out and asked Panda to reposition himself, this time Ice getting onto the couch and letting Panda stand onto his all fours while still having Grizz’s cock in front of him. Ice easily slipped his cock back into Panda’s hole and pressed against him hard, meanwhile Grizz placed his paw onto Panda’s head, having him to chug his cock down even further in which at this point Grizz began by humping slightly. Loud moans from the panda bear began to erupt.

 

“Yeah, you were thirsty for some milk, hm? We’ll serve some milk now, naughty boy!”, the reindeer bear boasted as his member kept on throbbing in and out of Panda’s mouth, that fought it back with some licks and sucks between his hitched breaths. The polar Santa continued to shove his rough cock deep inside him, pounding and stirring his member around the tight hole, having a good hold on the ass cheeks with his paws, eventually clawing and giving the naughty bear some gently but lousy slaps on his thick behind.

 

“O-ow! I didn’t agree with that!”, Panda burst out through his blushing and muffled lips as they were busy serving his brother’s dick.

 

“Should have thought before acting bad. Ice-- Santa will punish you.”, the white bear muttered, responding the unruly bear with a louder slap, forcing him to shiver and pull himself up in surprise, clenching his warm insides around Ice Bear’s twitching cock. His head pulled back and higher as well with the hit, getting the rest of Grizz’s long member shoved down his mouth, as the reindeer held Panda’s head in place with his paws to enjoy more of that moment.

 

“Yeah, give him some punishing bro! I mean Santa, yeah!”, shouted Grizz with his brother was gagging and drooling on his cock, as it was held down his throat. The panda bear groped the reindeer’s ass, in a conflicted reflex between holding the entirety of his length inside him and making sure he could still somewhat pant and breath through it, as Santa kept on giving his kid a pounding, pushing himself harder and deeper inside Panda’s hole, rocking his body back and forth as it held onto Grizz’s hips.

 

Punching deep inside his caring bear child relentlessly, the large Ice Santa arched his body over Panda’s, reaching his dick to squeeze the tip, using its own pre-cum to lube his fast-paced strokes, while picking up the pace for his hot and throbbing cock to drill the most of the tight inside he could as he was nearing his climax. The reindeer leaned forward and reached Ice’s cheeks with one of the paws, fawning his face and giving him a lustful kiss as his hips kept on humping onto Panda’s mouth, engulfing most of his bulky cock still.

 

“Ice Santa... is about… to cum…”, he grunted between their moist lips, while giving his brother the roughest of thrusts, stroking him as hard as he could, with the brothers moving in a fast synergy to fulfill the little chubby panda bear’s wishlist, with his body moving between the hard fat cocks of his brothers, his head and hips humping to make the most of Ice’s strokes and Grizz’s thrusts as his cheeks grew ever redder from ecstasy and a bit of suffocation.

 

At last, the polar bear came, pumping his bursting cock all the way inside Panda, filling up his insides with his dense and sticky milk with an intense orgasm, with his cock slipping out of Panda’s hole, as the jizz began to drool out. Grizz followed up, cumming a huge load inside his brother's mouth, gagging him and forcing him to catch a huge breath, at last, letting the rest of the milk splatter onto his face. Panting, the three of them laid down onto each other to rest, that until Grizz got up from his seat and dragged Panda down beneath him.

 

“Don’t think that we’re done with you yet, hehe.”, reacted Grizz as he let his hips stand above before Panda, letting his cock easily slip in thanks to Ice’s own jizz and began drilling down the naughty bear’s tight hole hard.

 

“W-What, Grizz, stop! Cut it out!”

 

“Ice Bear does not approve reindeer. Bad reindeer. I mean, Santa, not Ice Bear.”, said Ice in a clear but empty distress voice. Obeying his wish, Grizz had his cock slip out of the tight hole, letting his new batch of pre drip down.

 

“Aww cmon bro, at least let me have some fun…”

 

“Ice-- Santa has better plans… Santa thinks Panda has been a good boy.” Grabbing the sack from earlier, he untied the string that closed the opening and brought out some sex toys. It was a couple of dildos and vibrators. Chuckling, this made Grizz wag his stubby tail and smile.

 

“Can I??”, asked Grizz.

 

Ice nodded his head to indicate his permission. Grizz grabbed onto a vibrator and used the string from the sack to tie it onto Panda’s member. Having a paw onto the settings, he had his other paw reach and grab onto a dildo, laying the tip around the bear's rim.

 

“You ready for this little bro?”, Asked Grizz.

 

“...I’m ready.”, responded Panda. The vibrator was turned onto the highest setting as the dildo began to slip inside the naughty bear’s hole, forcibly pushing in and out as fast as Grizz can do. With so much going on and the vibration being intense, Panda was beginning to yelp, loud enough to hear across the home.

 

“You’re really into it huh?”, smirked Grizz.

 

Panda’s response were only his yelps and moans, blushing intensely as he couldn’t hold the feeling of cumming any longer. Seed began pouring out all over the couch, making such a big mess all over the leathery material.

 

“Aww man, why so soon?”, as Grizz said while pulling out the dildo and turning off the vibrator, placing the sex toys down onto the floor.

 

“Ah well… I think we’ve knocked some senses into him already. Wouldn’t you agree Santa?”

 

“Ice-- Santa thinks so,”, as Ice was scratching his fake beard. “You promise to be a good boy from now on?”

 

“Yeah…”, responded Panda as he was panting. “I’ll be… A good boy from now on, I promise.”

 

With that out of the way, both Ice and Grizz have Panda a smooch on both sides of his cheek and began to clean their mess by grabbing some towels from the kitchen. They let Panda keep his new sex toys as a reward for being such a good boy. Heading off to their bedrooms, they called it a good night as they await Christmas morning.


	3. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life took its toll on us again and we both got busy, but I was given permission to bring this month's chapter to life. So I hope you enjoy the read, I gave it my best and hopefully it will appease your senses...~ -The Lust Fox

Grizz and Panda were sitting in their living room couch, waiting for their brother to come from the kitchen with the so promissed popcorn and movie pick of the night. It was snowing outside, but the room was quite warm and cozy, despite the lights being off besides the one pouring in through the doorframe, mixed with the static coming out of the TV. The two were growing impatient over their already disappointment with the choice for that night's 'cinema and chill' of theirs.

"Man, how long is he gonna take in that kitchen? He's a chef, popcorn isn't so hard to make anyway!", mumbled Panda through his crossed arms and grumpy face, looking away at the window as his own distraction available. " 'Ice Bear won't allow cellphones in cinema displays'... Ninja code, he said...", he kept rumbling quietly before starting to lose his patience, "Ain't much of a code if we got fired already and YOU'RE TAKING TOO LONG IN THE KITCHEN!"

"Yo bro, calm down! Pretty sure he's taking his sweet time making some sweet snacks for us to enjoy during the movie! C'mon, relax and just roll with it!", Grizz replied, hugging his brother back to sit down on the sofa after he went over the couch arm to complain towards the kitchen door, calming his companion down with some cuddles, "Besides, been a while that Ice didn't pick any movies for us to watch, so it'll be fun!"

"...that's because he never picks a movie to watch, Grizz. And I was pretty sure it was my turn as well, I wanted to watch Love Light again! Man, the acting was so great, they really nailed how to present a romantic story, it's so...", Panda began to gush about his favorite movie of all time, as to both vent down a bit and wish they were spending their time already with such a brilliant masterpiece, that until the brown bear abruptly silenced him with a paw on his lips.

"NUH-UH-UH! We said 'no love stories' tonight! It is our night-off from making out everyday, after all! And, if I'm honest, there's nothing better to relax and soothe someone's rest and chill...", he said to Panda in such a comfortable manner that their eyes closed, unwinding their tensions and entering a brief moment of complete, utter, tranquil silence...

"...than an action-pumped section of CROOOOOOOWBAR JOOOOOOOONES!", Grizz screamed suddenly at the top of his lungs, giving a massive jump scare at Panda, woken up and shaken by the deafening grunt of his bro.

"GRIZZ!!! REALLY!?! We watch that darn movie ALL THE TIME too! Geez, and I thought we could have a more romantic, cuddlying night this time around...", sighed Panda, as Ice Bear made his way into the living room, holding a tray full of all sorts of homemade cinema snacks, with their movie of choice sitting behind a large bucket of popcorn with a handiful portion of molten butter on top.

"Woooooo! Now that's the little bro I know! Top-notch food service as usual!", celebrated Grizz with his arms up in the air, before they jumped onto the popcorn bucket, grabbing some chocolate bars along with it. "About time! ...still pissed you took my phone before you went to the kitchen though...", Panda cheered, while nibbling one tofu sandwich to distract the fact that he was both happy for the king size meal they just got and he was mad that his little tech baby was taken off his hands without permission.

"Ice Bear needs brothers well-fed for the next sessions. Ice Bear choose important movie for tonight's rest to study.", mentioned the polar bear as he put the tray on the small table ahead of his brothers, picking up the movie case to display to them.

"The Wild Nature of Black Bears 2?", Panda squinted his eyes to read at the title as the TV static was his only source of light by now, while Grizz was too busy inviting chocolate sweets inside his mouth one after another. "I never heard about that, but sounds like a heck of a boring documentary. Are you sure that you want us to watch this? When we said 'rest', we didn't mean it like passing out out of boredom!"

The polar bear backtracked the halfway he did towards the TV to confront the comment, standing in front of the couch as he looked deep into the eyes of the panda with an implicit menace into his stare.

"Ice Bear studied this movie intensively. Ice Bear demands brothers to watch, carefully."

"...errrm, oooook then, if you say so...", Panda looked uncomfortly to the side, only to find a brown bear with a mouth stuffed full with chocolate bonbons, as he tried to spell a 'whaa?' out of his lips before gulping all those sugarplums down.

The polar bear put the DVD on the player, and soon the documentary began. The bears in silence started to listen to what seemed to be an obxious narrator describing the unfolding dark forest scenario with a morning fog covering its surroundings, as the cameras cryptically focused on three black bears coming from different directions into a clearing.  
A tense quiet staredown between the bulk beasts began, as the three figures stood brave and still, analizing each other, with just the sounds of potato chips being chewed in the background breaking the suspense of the scene.

"Grizz, stop eating with such a mouth open! You're ruining the moment!", complained the panda bear to his brother, as Ice Bear kept watching the screen as if it hypnotically dragged his attention.

"Calm down bro, it's not like much is going on. Hey, I thought you didn't felt like watching a boring documentary anyway..."

"That's not the point! You're not even watching the thing, you're just munching all of snacks, now stop hogging on all that popcorn!", Panda bursted as he leaned over to Grizz on one side, trying to grab the greasy bucket off his hands, just to be interrupted by Ice Bear nudging him from the other side, while he grunted back to his brother during the minor food fight. "I'm sorry Ice, but not even Grizz is willing to watch this silly stupid docume--AAHHH!!!"

The panda bear gasped and glared at the screen, extremely surprised to see that, in the meanwhile he and Grizz were fighting one another, the three black bears simply stood up and began to make out with one another, trading smooches and caresses warmingly and without cerimony, while their boners were visibly picking up growth, girth and volume, showcasing their thick member through their fur.

"Wow bro, I thought it was gonna be our night-out, no romantic stuff, remember?!", shouted Grizz out of surprise as well, as he hugged the popcorn bucket tight out of utter amazement at what he just witnessed.

"Ice Bear finds documentary accurate portrail of bears' sex life. Ice Bear wants brothers to study all the details.", the polar bear pointed out as he stared back at their popcorn mess, willing to see his brothers recompose and focus back on said 'documentary'.

"...fine, I guess if we're not doing anything, we can just relax and enjoy this one. Or at least pretend it's Love Light...", agreed Panda, as he sat back straight, taking the bucket off from Grizz's hand during his last mumble, before the two began watching the movie carefully again, as the scene started to pick up steam.

The black bears didn't hesitate to touch each other, with their huge paws and claws teasing through their muscles and curves, as their fingers tasted their sweaty fur and skin with extreme desire, such a burning passion that kept on heatting up viciously, as their bodies rubbed and thrusted against one another, with hands teasing, grabbing, squeezing crotches, dicks, balls and ass cheeks with lust, always curious to finger inside rims and foreskin whenever they could. Soon enough, the three hunky bears began to circlejerk, stroking themselves into pleasure with a hand, while fondling balls and hips with the other, spawning moans, kisses, drools and panting on each of the blushing hot faces.

The brothers kept an intense, hypnotizing gaze at the picture, mouth open, motionless, carefully following every move, sound and expression. Slowly, any thought in their minds faded into nothing but what has been presented to them, a display of pure, unadultered, lascivious action. Their subconscious, filled so far with two entire months of daily sex marathons, one more wild than the other, was being bombed with even more luscious information, tickling their deepest desires, regardless of how much of a rest they felt they needed or deserved. 

Slowly, their cocks grew big and hard between their legs, pulsing and throbbing even though they were just awkwardly watching that porn movie together without much thought into getting on any action themselves. They were so mesmerized by the show, neither of the brothers noticed each others' boners, or maybe even their own, to the point Grizz mindlessly put his hand down over at Panda's lap, looking for some popcorn to chew on and distract himself. 

Instead, his paw found his partner's fat dick, oiled up with some of his pre, as the popcorn bucket was down on the floor, and the black bears were already eating each others' ass and cocks while laid down on the dark forest grass. The two bros blushed hard and looked at each other in silence, shy and confused at first, with Panda cowering a bit, but Grizz took the iniciative to lean over and start to suck off his middle brother, as he actually wanted to chew on something stiff to begin with, giving up the whole effort of saving his lust for that break night.

The brown bear's muzzle was quick to make work around his brother's shaft, sucking and licking him even more wet while slurping his tasty pre-cum, pushing his rough tongue all over his length, with his hands teasingly getting under his bro's thighs, with his fingers playfully squeezing his balls and ass cheeks. Grizz's lips didn't waste any more time to engulf and swallow the tip of Panda's cock, bobbing his head up and down his thick meat, sniffing hard against his crotch as the smell of dick was as just spellbinding as the naughty footage in the background. Alternating between chocking all of the panda's fat manhood deep inside his throat and pulling it out to moan and breath with his tongue out drooling, Grizz kept looking up his partner with extreme heat, viciously looking for more of his smell and essense.

With his body starting to hump over Panda's lap, Grizz bumped his hips hard against Ice Bear on the other side of the couch, breaking his immersion into the movie, forcing a chill down the spine of both naughty bears as they looked back scared of Ice Bear's reaction. 

"Ops, erm... It's not what you're thinking bro!" "Yeah! We were just... Eating some popcorn!", said the duo, as they quickly picked up the thrown popcorn bucket off the floor back into Panda's lap, to cover his sticky dirty boner while it poked over and beside it, not helping much the big, fake smiles on their worried faces.

"Ice Bear asked brothers to watch movie. Brothers will pay for their offense to Ice Bear.", uttered the now visibly yet mildly angry figure, as their little fun wouldn't go unpunished. The polar bear clawed the brown bear's butt, kneeling on his seat looking intently into his punishee's eyes, before his hands followed a quick succession of pushes and smacks on Grizz's fat booty to put it into shape for his master, bent over and spread stiff and wide for Ice Bear to start chewing and licking rough and hard against his rim.

"Wow! Erm, hehe, guess we are just scrapping the night off by no--OUCH!", Grizz attempted to say in a mix of pleasure and relief, before getting a loud and splashing slap onto his ass cheeks.

"Ice Bear is not scrapping plans, this is punishment.", he reiterated before resuming his harsh treatment, but not before commanding his other brother with a threating blank stare. "Ice Bear demands you to punish brother, open and finger his mouth. Ice Bear may revise your death penalty if you comply."

Both bears gulped dry, not willing to put into question whatever he meant by that, and quickly took their roles into that small cramped sofa. Grizz felt both Ice's tongue and fingers proding inside him at the same time, spreading both spit and his hole to some considerable amounts, while another hand gripped hard on his stiff cock, milking it dry with harsh squeezes from its base downwards. On the other side, Panda held onto his cheeks with both his paws, using his thumbs to open his muzzle wide, stretching them to his cheeks without much cerimony as Grizz's muzzle began to puff and pant hard on his fingers as his ass started to be grinded by Ice Bear's perversive fingering and ass eating.

While his senses got blurred with so much rough pleasure, Grizz could feel two, then three, then four fingers forcing their way inside his ass, gaping his hole and bending his lifted hips even more, while they forcefully roamed around inside him as their pleased. The brute force only wasn't able to move his body around as it was locked in place, made sure by Ice Bear's elbows sitting over his legs with most of his weight, and his other hand holding and pushing Grizz's manhood downwards, with his blood accumulating around his ever throbbing dickhead. 

Panda also made sure to overwhelm the grizzly bear's sensations, pushing in even more fingers through the sides of his lips, pulling his head back and tilted towards the panda's face, smiling with some malice in his mind. He laid his massive shaft over Grizz's nose, rubbing and edging his cock back and fourth on top of his wide open mouth, using his own warm drool to lube his size and balls as he kept on teasing his brother, only allowing him to taste his fingers as they went down deep inside his face. The punished bear couldn't do anything but to hold tight on the couch cloth and buff some hard hot air against the twitching and thrusting meat against his nose, while chocking and spitting all over Panda's fingers.

After enough foreplay in both the living room and the TV screen, Panda invited himself inside Grizz's mouth, warm, moist and panting some hot steam still from all the fingering from both sides of the sofa. His sticky fingers got a firm grip at that exhausted head, allowed to freely smile again while inebriated with finally the stuffing he was so much teased and denied for the last minutes. At last the wide girth of his brother's long manhood slid with ease inside, despite the heavy panting blasting against his rough skin, and reached straight deep down his throat, to have its warm walls stirred around with Panda's heated thrusts.

Ice Bear went ahead to pull his tongue out, and open room for his chubby cock instead, while his claws softly made sure to keep his naughty brother's sweet manpussy gaped and filled with his fat fingertips still. With some difficulty, his dick started probing its way inside Grizz's ass, squishing his four fingers between his own stiff member and the rim, shoving it all the way in and keeping it still as he adjusted his paws around the stuffed hole. Instead of removing his fingers, he made sure to suffle them around along with his cock, stuffing even more of his brother's insides, his member forcing itself against his belly, ever scratching and poking really deep into his tight squeezing pussy with every push from Panda on the other side.

Feeling his chubby body getting squished and juggled around by his brothers' savage instincts, Grizz was in complete trance and ecstasy at being used as a fuck toy, with both his playholes being stretched and fulfilled with such tenacity, as strong as its smell and taste. Nearly suffocating, he could do nothing but to roll his eyes back, drip his nostrils and mouth wet and enjoy the show he was putting for his masters, as they pounded him merciless, slapping their hips against him with rough and quick pushes, as they were edging themselves near climax.

"Ice Bear... demands brother to... deliver punishment...", moaned the younger bear to Panda as he moaned through his dick sitrring, scraping Grizz's insides with fingers gaping his hole still. The other bear nodded from the other end of the couch, biting his lips and visibly pushing himself over his limits, and started humping his mouth heatedly just like the black bears in the background as they pulled the stunt elegantly like it was nothing.

"AHHHH! I-I'm cum-ming!", he grunted hard, pulling Grizz's muzzle against his crotch, bursting a massive load down his brother's throat as it filled him hot and sticky, before Panda let go of his fur, nearly passing out laid over the sofa arm rest as he desperatly recovered his breath. Surprisingly, his fuck boy was in a much better shape as he sat up on the couch, took a few deep gulps of air and cum, and was as hyped as he could possibly be.

"That. Was. AWESOME! Man, I was gurgling all over your cock Panda, I felt it way back in there tonight! And man, I thought I couldn't take all those fingers stretching me, but Ice--", screamed him out of his lungs, raising his paws in the air and willing to share with them all his gagged feelings, until he realized the stern look on Ice Bear's face, still serious about teaching them a harsh lesson about following his orders.

"No celebrating.", said the smacking polar bear, slapping loudly his paw against Grizz's butt once again. "This is punishment, Ice Bear will teach you your place."

Without any shame, Ice shoved the two other bears together against the arm rest, pushing Grizz's sat body over Panda's legs, as they were still so messed up with all the spit and cum from just moments ago, surprising the still panting middle brother. "Ouch! Grizz, Ice Bear! What's up with the rush!"

"You punished brother, now brother will punish you", pierced Ice Bear's voice through their brothers' minds, as his paw pushed itself between the brown bear's leg, grabbing his pent up cock and putting its tip right over Panda's dry and tight fit, ramming Grizz's hips down and shoving his massive extent inside him. The panda bear couldn't process the quick manupulating moves and yelped a high pitched moan with the surprise, followed by a quick meltdown in pleasure as Ice shoved himself inside Grizz too, clenching his stretched insides and forcing him to poke Panda even deeper.

"AH! Why me again!?", urged Grizz confused and dizzy a bit from the hook, moaning along with Panda as the trio started to move around.

"Ice Bear knows you're kinky, needs more punishment.", he replied, before whispering almost to himself while grabbing Grizz in an odd but firm manner, "...Ice Bear wants to practice technique too."

Holding Grizz midway between waist and hips, with his open palms and thumbs in such a way it looked like some sort of professional secret martial art, he began to thrust inside his target, but also pull him around to mimic his same thrusts onto Panda, smacking themselves rough and deep with each punch and moving around to test their reach, even though at the cost of his brothers having their insides ravaged by his curiosity.

With both cocks venturing in and out in synchrony, Grizz and Panda were helpless against Ice Bear's commanding moves, moaning and panting hard while being squished between bear fur and arm rest, and their tight bear pussies having their warm insides tickled and scratched rough and quicker. The polar bear kept discovering his boundries with his puppet, pulling Grizz's body around effortlessly, yet with enough strenght to send his brothers more shivers down their spines at each unexpected turn.

The movie moans in the background began to mix with the noises in the living room, all three bears panting in pleasure viciously pounding themselves as Ice pulled his brothers' pussy filling out of sync, throwing off their expectations as they slapped asses erratically. The smell of sex was intense by then, their breathes hitching and moaning ever louder, their cocks were pulsing stiff, ravaging both Grizz and Panda like animals in heat, fucking their sweet gaped asses rough and deep as they were approuching their climaxes.

"Ice Bear... is ready... to punish...", he grunted with his claws digging onto his brother's skin softly, forcing him to go all raw on Panda, while having himself getting havok by Ice Bear. 

"AHHH! M-me too! I-I'm cumming Panda!" "Yeah, p-punish me Grizz! Fill me up!", they both moaned before screaming loud as both Ice and Grizz's cocks rammed themselves all the way inside their holes, bursting their seed deep inside as it splashed out of their gaped pussies warm and sticky. As much as both bears being punished expected relief after their release, Ice Bear managed to force his brown bear to move his hips around still, playing with his dripping sensible cock inside Panda while sliding out of his hole, completely wide open after their whole gapping adventure.

"ACK! S-stop it! I learnt my lesson, I swear, I swear!!!" "AHA-AH, it's stirring up my insides like crazy! GRIZZ STOP!!!", they both shouted, before Ice released his brother from his firm grip, before sitting on the other end of the couch, stroking his cock slowly and giving his fingers a good taste of himself up his smiling lips. Grizz fell down over Panda's chubby body, almost passing out with all that ecstasy, before sliding to the middle of couch after being shoved off by his middle brother, as he rolled to lay on his back against the sweaty and dirty arm rest. 

They all took a long break to recover their breath as the credits rolled on the TV, as Ice Bear watched the proud work of his punishment, with both the other bears with their ass bent up and wasted, their holes gapped and twitchy as they dripped a constant flow of cum out.

...

"Ice Bear said this was punishment. Brothers better have learnt their lesson." "I know I certainly did, sorry bro for not paying attention...", said Panda after picking up his phone from the kitchen, embarassingly fulfilling the urge of taking photos of him licking up Grizz's face clean, smooching and snuggling their muzzles a bit. "I feel bad for not having a hold of myself bro, but I gotta admit that movie was suuuuuuuper hot! We could definitely watch it again if ya wanna -- and we have some snacks too!"

"Ice Bear must decline, Ice Bears finds this movie a powerful weapon. Will keep it for future occasions."


End file.
